gurps_star_warsfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
The most common ranged weapon in the galaxy is the blaster, a particle beam weapon powered by energy-rich gas. When the trigger is pulled, a small amount of gas is moved into a chamber where a power pack energizes the gas. The energized gas is compressed into a particle beam, which is then focused through a prismatic crystal and fired as a glowing bolt of energy from the muzzle. Blasters rely on both gas and energy to fire. Gas cartridges are typically embedded in the gun and require partial disassembly to replace or recharge, but provide hundreds of shots' worth of gas. Power packs provide anywhere from 5 to 200 shots depending on the model and can usually be swapped in a few seconds. Blaster-wielders typically carry several power packs for reloading and only recharge their gas when away from combat. Many blasters have a stun setting, which generates a ring-shaped electromagnetic projectile that disrupts the target's nervous system to knock them unconscious. This deals damage to FP rather than HP. Blaster technology can be scaled up to immense proportions, from the laser cannons and turbolasers on spacecraft to moon-sized superlasers that can blow a planet apart in one shot. There are many other technologically advanced weapons, ranging from ion guns to sonic stunners and far more exotic tools. Some are rarely seen and only used by particular species. Melee Buzz-Knucks Controller FP Force Pike Czerka Vibroknuckler Drolan Plasteel Sword Geonosian Static Pike Lightsaber Merr-Sonn Snap Baton Merr-Sonn Treppus-2 Vibroblade Ryyk Blade TholCorp Neuronic Whip Tribal Spear Wire Garrote Yalandross PowerMasters Jengardin Double-Bladed Vibroblade Blaster Pistols BlasTech A-180 BlasTech DC-15s Sidearm BlasTech DC-17 Hand Blaster BlasTech DH-17 BlasTech DH-23 Outback BlasTech DL-18 BlasTech DL-21 BlasTech DL-22 BlasTech DL-44 BlasTech DT-12 BlasTech DT-15 BlasTech DT-29 BlasTech DT-57 Annihilator BlasTech Dur-24 Wrist Laser BlasTech EC-17 BlasTech HSB-200 BlasTech RG-4D BlasTech RK-3 BlasTech RSKF-44 BlasTech SE-14C BlasTech SE-14R BlasTech T-6 Thunderer BlasTech X-8 Night Sniper Blurrg-1120 Holdout Blaster Bryar K-16 Corellian Arms CR-2 Drearian Defense Conglomerate Defender Drearian Defense Conglomerate Defender-5 Eirriss Ryloth Defense Glie-44 Gee-Tech No. 12 Defender MicroBlaster Greff-Timms Industrial ATA Pulse-Wave Blaster Imperial Munitions Model 22T4 ISB Special KYD-21 LPA NN-14 Luxan Penetrator MB-450 Merr-Sonn DD6 Merr-Sonn Model 44 Merr-Sonn Model 434 DeathHammer Merr-Sonn Model B22 Imperial Merr-Sonn Model J1 Happy Surprise Palm Blaster Merr-Sonn Model MSD-32 Disruptor Pistol Merr-Sonn Model Q2 Merr-Sonn Model Q4 Quickfire Merr-Sonn Power 5 Merr-Sonn Quick-6 Relby K-25 Sonn-Blas SE-44C SoroSuub ELG-3A SoroSuub JSP-14 SoroSuub Q-2 SoroSuub QuickSnap 36T SoroSuub Renegade SoroSuub SC-4 SoroSuub X-30 Lancer Tenloss DX-2 Disruptor Pistol Theed Arms Security S-5 WESTAR-34 Blaster Rifles Baktoid Armor Workshop E5 Baktoid Armor Workshop E5c Baktoid Armor Workshop E5s BlasTech 500 ESPO Riot Gun BlasTech A-180 Carbine BlasTech A-180 Sniper BlasTech A280 BlasTech A280-CFE BlasTech DC-15A BlasTech DC-15S BlasTech DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System BlasTech DH-17 Rifle BlasTech DLT-19 BlasTech DLT-19D BlasTech DLT-20A Pulse Rifle BlasTech E-10 BlasTech E-11 BlasTech E-11s BlasTech E-22 BlasTech EE-3 Carbine BlasTech EE-4 Carbine BlasTech EL-16 BlasTech EL-16HFE Corondexx VES-700 Pulse Rifle Fusil CJ-9 Bo-Rifle IQA-11 N'Gant-Zarvel 9118 Heavy Carbine NT-242 Prax Arms Model AXM-50 Relby K-25 (Rifle Configuration) RT-97C Heavy Blaster Rifle Sonn-Blas F-11D Sonn-Blas F-11D (Captain Phasma) SoroSuub Bi-Polar BMC-150 SoroSuub GLX Firelance SoroSuub Mk. II Paladin Stouker Concussion Rifle Tenloss DXR-6 Disruptor Rifle Tenloss DXR-6B Disruptor Rifle Tenloss T-7 Ion Disruptor Rifle Valken-38x Repeating Blasters Arakyd Industries Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun Arakyd Industries LS-150 Heavy ACP Repeater Baragwin Assault Gun BlasTech E-Web Heavy Repeating Blaster BlasTech EWHB-12 Heavy Repeating Blaster BlasTech F-Web M-45 Repeating Ion Blaster Merr-Sonn Mark II Medium Repeating Blaster Cannon Merr-Sonn Z-6 Rotary Blaster Cannon Sonn-Blas FWMB-10 T-21 Light Repeating Blaster T-21B Light Repeating Blaster TL-50 Heavy Repeating Blaster Ion Blasters CA-87 Shock Blaster Felebreck Electrical Defense Systems Droid Disabler Jawa Ion Blaster Merr-Sonn DEMP 2 Slug Pistols Czerka Adjudicator Czerka SH-9 Field Sports Air Pistol Golan Arms Blister Blaster Kelvarek Dissuader KD-30 Morellian Enforcer Pistol Oriolanis Defense Systems Blaster Buster Oriolanis Defense Systems Striker Sevari Flashpistol Yctor Arms Black Powder Pistol Slug Rifles Czerka 6-2Aug2 Czerka Adventurer Dresselian Projectile Rifle KiSteer 1284 Tusken Cycler Rifle Slug Repeaters Scatterguns A-52 Frag Storm Adostic Arms 8 Gauge Arakyd Industries Accelerated Charged Particle Array Gun Sonic Weapons Geonosian Sonic Blaster LR1K Sonic Cannon Pacnorval Defense Systems SD-77 Sonic Pistol Pacnorval Defense Systems SG-82 Sonic Rifle Pacnorval Defense Systems Sil-50 Sonic Pistol Dart Pistols Drolan Plasteel QuickShot Wrist-Caster Prax Arms PRP-502 Holdout Dart Shooter Prax Arms Stealth-2VX Palm Shooter Dart Rifles Flamethrowers Czerka ZX Miniature Flame Projector Merr-Sonn Model C-22 Flame Carbine Merr-Sonn Model C-24 Flame Rifle Grenade Launchers BlasTech DC-17m Interchangeable Weapon System (Grenade Launcher Attachment) Malaxan Firepower Incorporated Z50 Merr-Sonn MM-s3 Grenade Launcher Relby V-10 Mortar Gun Missile Launchers Bulldog RLR Golan Arms FC-1 Flechette Launcher Kelvarek Consolidated Arms MM9 Mini Concussion Rocket Launcher Malaxan Firepower Incorporated FWG-5 Flechette Smart Pistol Wookie Guided Rocket Launcher Grenades Czerka Chemical Load Grenade Merr-Son G-20 Glop Grenade Merr-Son WW-41 CryoBan Grenade Merr-Sonn C-14 Stun Grenade Merr-Sonn C-22 Fragmentation Grenade Merr-Sonn Class A Thermal Detonator Merr-Sonn F4 Smoke Grenade Stormtrooper Thermal Detonator Miscellaneous Hand Weapons Bowcaster Drolan Plasteel P-71 Repeating Crossbow Golan Arms Vac Attack Mk-127 Magna Caster-100 Rheshalva Interstellar Armaments Repulsor Throwing Razor Squib Tensor Rifle Verpine Shatter Gun Verpine Shatter Rifle Laser Cannons Corellian Engineering Corporation AG-2G Quad Laser Cannon Sienar Fleet Systems L-s1 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s7.2 Sienar Fleet Systems L-s9.3 Taim & Bak KX7 Taim & Bak KX9 Turbolasers